1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a veneering technique and, more specifically, to a technique for salvaging scrap pieces of veneer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,134 discloses a process for rapid edge glueing of wood sheets. It should be noted that the object of the invention is to make it possible to edge glue green veneer as well as dry veneer and produce economical edge glueing so that it is possible to salvage veneer material formerly wasted.